diary and journal,link and sarias true feelings
by mmlink
Summary: its a story that is nothing but diary entrees from link and sarias diarys and how they were a couple before the mission as hero of time began
1. Default Chapter

dear journal,  
  
I am having a new feeling about saria!when I am near her I just want to hug her tightly and neve let go!I think I am what was the word again?I think the great deku tree called it "love".  
  
dear journal,  
  
Today when I asked saria what love was she explained it to me and I geuss I startled her when I said I thought I was in love!she didnt ask who thank goddesses!  
  
dear journal,  
  
today saria said something about our future and how she thought one day we might be more then just friends........how can you be more then just friends?is it like living together?Ever since I asked saria what love was shes been alot more friendly then usaul if thats possible.....  
  
dear journal,  
  
today I figured out why saria was being so different!I thought about it after she did the weirdest thing!we were talking too the deku tree and she leaned over and kissed me on my cheek!deku tree must be on some drug or something because after that he said to me "yo link!you da man!"  
  
dear journal,  
  
today saria said that she might be in love with me!she said she understood if I didnt feel the same way!  
  
(now for four entries this shall be sarias diary!)  
  
dear diary,  
  
today I told link that I might love him and he answered me in the sweetest way!he looked so shocked and I got sad because he didnt answer and thought about trying to go outside the forest!but he chased me the whole way and I'm not sure if this was an accident but he grabbed my hand and pulled until I let go and would stay in the forest but I slipped and did a little spin and landed my lips on his while his mouth was open!weird huh?anyway after that we did the weirdest thing and touched tongues and the great deku tree must be on drugs because he saw us and said this to link "yo link!you da playa!"I laughed at this thought!well thats all for now!  
  
dear diary,  
  
mido got really mad today when he saw me kiss link on the cheek!today link said he was sure that he loved me and since then we have been in love!kokiris usually cant fall inlove because of the way they always stay kids....only the most mature ones can fall in love!midi asked what I saw in link and I said a sweet heart!  
  
dear diary,  
  
today when me and link were talking to the great deku tree the deku tree kept going from mature to imature!he kept saying this weird little ryme!I think it goes like this link and saria sitting in a tree!k-i-s-s-i-n-g first comes love then comes mariagge then comes a baby in a deku carraige!thats not all thts not all!here comes the baby drinking alcohal!  
  
dear diary,  
  
today link and I found out we were sure of our love because when we saw eachother to day he pulled me into the hedge maze and led me up a ladder to the most beatiful place!it was filled with healing fairys and it shined with a great essence!after words when we went deep into the forest and I mean very deep!we saw the kokiri lake!(authors note:the kokiri lake is acually that place that is linked to zoras domain from the lost woods)we bathed for hourse and when we got out we were all pruny and we laughed until we got to the last tunnel before the end of the lost woods.he said he was going to miss me until we saw eachother again!then we had the most romantic moment possible!he hugged me good bye and kissed me on the nose but then it was turned into a kiss and then we were touching tongues again!he is the sweetest!I dont know what I would do with out him!  
  
(now back to link)  
  
dear journal,yesterday I got a sheild from saria!I gept stareing at the sheild and saria must have been happy because everytime I thanked saria I kissed her!infact I have the sheild on my back right now!I'm going to keep it with me forever!  
  
(after this entry from link it will all be going to saria)  
  
dear journal,  
  
I dread that I must wrte this but tonight is my last night here!the great deku tree was cursed and he chose me to lift the curse but by the time I lifted it he was about to die.he told me that an evil man from the desert cursed him for a stone.with his last breath he assigned me a permement fairy and told me to take the stone the evil man wanted and told me to take the stone to princess zelda.I cant believe that I have to leave!I should be back in a week at the most.  
  
dear diary  
  
link said he had to leave for a week and I bawled into tears but he said that he would be back no matter what and I believe he will keep that promise.  
  
dear diary,  
  
link came back with bad news....he had to get the other 2 stones to save hyrule but he said that he was onlydoing it for my safety.I hope he will be okay....hes staying at my house right now!infact hes right behind me reading this right now!well got to go before he finds out that im writeing this! 


	2. the last chapter

this story is over now and it was about when link fell in love with saria BEFORE OoTs events so by the end of the story he hasnt met zelda yet! 


End file.
